You Really are my Juliet, Baby
by HaZvisions
Summary: The inner thoughts of Dandy and Scarlet as they parted lips on Season 2, Episode 10 [Lovers are Trendy, Baby].


As the Trendy police officers escorted Scarlet's psychotic ex-boyfriend away, the pretend couple separated from their too-long-to-be-called-a-chaste kiss. They naturally found themselves unable to properly look at each other. The romantic sunset backdrop behind them wasn't helping.

"Are you alright?" Dandy asked, filling the silence between them.

"Yeah." He heard her respond from afar.

When he turned his head to confirm her state of mind, he couldn't help but gaze at the long, scarlet hair flowing down the back of her white dress. It was at that moment that he realized that he never saw true beauty until today.

"He's a piece of work. I can't believe you actually dated that guy." He admitted, careful not to let slip any hints of jealousy.

Before he knew it, he found herself watching her every move, even as she fiddled with the scarlet strands beside her right ear.

"I don't know what my problem is. Guess I just have bad luck when it comes to men. No matter what I do, I seem to fall for losers." She confessed.

 _Only losers, huh?_

That idea made him turn away.

"Well, if that's the case then you definitely won't be falling for a _champ_ like me."

A slight gasp escaped Scarlet's lips at the sound of his words.

 _Could he…?_

Scarlet turned and finally looked at him to confirm her suspicions, but instead, she spotted the back of his pompadour as he crouched down on the remains of the ground they both stood on.

 _I must be overthinking things. It's been a long day with Dolph and all._

"I know it's a little early but we can end the contract now." She found herself pausing slightly before continuing, hoping he would object. "It's…not like we need to pretend anymore."

At this moment, Dandy stood up, still unable to face Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet."

Unbeknownst to Dandy, a tinge of hope painted over Scarlet's face, but she quickly covered it up when she turned to look at his back again.

"Yeah." She responded, hoping to sound drained as she often was in previous episodes.

"I-uh-I." Dandy started before pausing and collecting his thoughts. The sound of crickets filled the air for a few seconds. "I guess I'll see you at the registration centre."

Scarlet couldn't help but let a small sigh escape when she heard his words.

"I guess so." She replied.

Her face turned to hide away her forlorn visage, but before they could fully part ways and return to their daily lives, she had just one more thing to say to him.

"Thank you…for your help."

"Yeah, sure."

The pair started to walk away in opposite directions.

"Bye."

Dandy was still close enough to hear her farewell, but never responded back.

 _This isn't the end, baby… Is it?_

* * *

Back in Aloha Oe sat a disgruntled young man with his legs crossed, arms hung and his head up, supported only by the couch.

"Wow, that job payed even more than I thought it would." QT beeped as he counted the newfound bills in his hands.

"Just look at all this money. What do you say we take this party over to BooBies baby!" Meow called out to the low-spirited, almost ghost-like Dandy.

No response. This wasn't like him.

"Uh, Dandy." Meow urged.

"Yeah. Sure." Dandy agreed, finally breaking out of the dry spell he'd been been under for a few hours. "Let's go."

Without thinking, he put his hands in his pockets as he stood up and felt a piece of paper that he'd long forgotten about. He pulled it out and saw Scarlet's handwritten schedule for today.

 _8:00 pm - Café Bar Crystal._

* * *

The shadow of a scarlet-haired woman hovered over the worn calendar on the wall of her apartment room. The dates leading up to the seventh had been crossed out, except today. The owner found herself removing the calendar and tossing it into the waste bin below.

Time passed as she lay in bed, still wearing the white dress she picked for today's date. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the stupid digital clock on her bedside. It read 7:30. Sick of the conflicting feelings that lingered, she bolted upright and made her decision.

* * *

"Dandy!" QT called behind Dandy's bedroom door. "I thought you were gonna come to BooBies with us."

"We're gonna head out! We'll just meet you there!" Meow yelled out.

Dandy could only turn his body around in response on the couch that served as his bed. The lights were off, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep early. Instead, he opened his eyes, raced to the pile of videos across from him and picked up one of the VHS boxes, the same movie that Scarlet mentioned that she hadn't seen before.

"Is he asleep?" QT directed his question to Meow. "He must be worn out."

At that exact moment, the door opened itself, revealing a distressed Dandy.

"Guys, do you know what time it is?" He asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"Uh. It's a little past eight." Meow answered. "Why?"

"I can still make it." Dandy announced without further explanation.

* * *

At Café Bar Crystal, Scarlet deposited a coin in the jukebox and a random record started to play. Little did she know that the title of the song was titled _I'm Losing You_ by BTB (Pan Pacific Playa), the perfect mood-maker for the moment.

A few blocks from the café was a lightly dressed young man running through the well-lit sidewalk with the movie still tightly grasped in his left hand. He had little care for the sea of stars still visible in the night sky or the female bystanders that passed him. There was only one thing in his mind. A certain redhead.

He ran up the hill, growing more determined as he came closer to the café where Scarlet received her first drink from the bartender, a classic green martini with a submerged olive.

Unlike Dandy, she found herself grow a little more dismal as she quickly gulped down her first drink and watched the alien bartender mix her next drink. Her gaze fell onto the window on her right where a few snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

 _Still no sign of him, huh. I feel like a fool. What was I hoping for?_

More snowflakes gathered on Dandy's pompadour. His breaths grew shorter as he continued to race to the café. He started to imagine Scarlet's lonely face as she waited for him. It was the only thing that kept him going.

Little did he know that Scarlet was making that same face as she asked the bartender for another drink.

 _Just one more block._

With the snow on the ground growing thicker, Dandy's feet inevitably slipped in his haste and he fell forward, losing his grip on the VHS box. He realized it was a bad day to wear his signature leather boots, especially with the metal outsoles. But, he wasted no time in picking himself up and the movie box off the ground.

 _Honk. Honk._

Again, his carelessness lead him to a near-death experience. He had just missed getting hit by a passing garbage truck.

 _C'mon. How could you mistake me for trash today of all days?_

He continued his journey as his breath started to reveal itself in the cold weather as big puffs of smoke.

* * *

 _Dandy._

Scarlet found herself tracing out his name on the dust that covered the bar table she occupied. She gathered her resolve and asked the bartender for her bill.

 _I suppose I was asking for too much. Maybe Shakespeare was right. A young man's love lies not truly in their hearts but in their eyes._

* * *

The young man's momentum didn't stop in time and he missed the entrance to the café by a few steps. He quickly retraced his steps to the brightly-lit neon sign of the café.

Once inside, he rushed to the bartender, ignorant of the fact that he was standing at the same spot that Scarlet had just occupied as well as his name that she had clearly left behind in the dust.

Instead, he asked the bartender if he saw a woman who matched Scarlet's description. The bartender confirmed seeing her, but shook his head as he announced that he had just missed her by a few seconds.

Dandy quickly ran outside in search of the redhead that had been preoccupying his thoughts for almost a week.

"Hey Scarlet!" He yelled out to a random street in hopes of his words being able to reach her ears.

The red umbrella of the scarlet-haired woman that he'd been chasing after stopped as she turned to look behind her for the source of the voice.

Unfortunately for Dandy, Scarlet had just crossed the train tracks opposite from his back and the oncoming train filled the space between them. Without a response from Scarlet, Dandy continued to move forward.

When all of the passenger train cars passed by, Scarlet could only see the empty street in the direction where she had heard her name no matter where she turned her head.

 _I must have drunk too much. I'm already hearing things._

Scarlet continued on her way home, putting behind old sentiments, completely oblivious to the man who once again revealed himself after a parked car drove away.

The pair walked forward without ever looking back.

As the snow continued to fall, Dandy put his hands in his pockets for warmth and closed his eyes, taking his time on the path back to his spaceship.

 _I guess you really are my Juliet, baby._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Finally watched Space Dandy and well, I had to write something after watching this episode. It just ended up being my interpretation of it, really. Plus, a hint of Romeo and Juliet. Maybe that's what the mangaka, __Masafumi Harada, was going for? I still wish they ended up together or confessed or something other than leaving it open-ended like this._


End file.
